1. Field
The present disclosure relates to radio-frequency (RF) modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
In radio-frequency (RF) applications, circuits and components for providing functionalities such as transmission of amplified signals and/or processing of received signals can be implemented as parts of a packaged module. Such a module can then be mounted on a circuit board such as a phone board.